Rosa
by Nyssara
Summary: Allen y Kanda han sido enviados a cumplir una misión en Barcelona el día 23 de abril. One-shot hilo de one-shots, anteriormente llamado "El juguete de Four" .
1. 1 El juguete de Four

Hola, muy buenas ^-^.

Quien ya me haya leído alguna vez en De hielo, tal vez me preguntará por qué demonios estoy colgando un One-shot en vez de actualizar. La respuesta es que lo siento, pero me ha salido solo, y ni siquiera tengo muy claro si tiene algún sentido xD.

Por cierto, veréis que en los dos primeros parágrafos se repite el principio. Por si alguien lo comenta, está hecho a posta, sí n.n

Bueno, qué más digo...

¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Esto!:

**Pareja principal:** Four x Baku.

**Tipo de fic: **One-shot.

**Argumento: **bueno, es una pequeña reflexión sobre Four y su relación con Baku, o eso me parece a mí.

**Disclaimer: **Empiezo a aburrirme de tener que poner esto cada vez que cuelgo algo, y eso que no es muy a menudo. Además, me deprime pensar que D. Gray-Man no es ni será nunca mío, sino de Katsura Hoshino. Si fuera mío, el Yullen sería una realidad xD.

**Otros: **

-Es una cosa rara que, si te paras a pensarla, no tiene demasiado sentido.

-Tiene algún spoiler. Si alguien no ha acabado de ver la parte donde salen Baku y Four en el anime, mejor que no lea esto. Vamos, no son spoilers grandísimos y diría que todos los que rondamos por aquí lo hemos visto, pero dicen que mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no? ^_^'

-Puede que vaya colgando One-shots en este hilo..., siempre y cuando se me ocurra alguno. Es fácil de saber: si se queda muy abandonado es que no se me ha ocurrido nada interesante xD.

-Y por último..., el día es mañana, pero bueno. Lo cuelgo en conmemoración por el día 23 de abril, Sant Jordi aquí en Cataluña, día de los derechos de autor y de la muerte de William Shakespeare y Miguel de Cerbantes. ¿A que queda guay colgar algo en días como éste? (Aunque sea mañana xDD).

Y, lectores y lectoras, sin más preámbulos y con perdón por haberos aburrido con tanta parrafada previa, el One-shot. Aceptaré todo tipo de comentarios y críticas, y los tomates o demás hortalizas me los echáis en una cesta ^^.

* * *

**El juguete de Four**

Lo cierto es que Four no podía considerarse un ser vivo, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Sí, tenía su personalidad, que la hacía única como a cualquier persona, pero no era un ser vivo. Era un holograma, una pequeña _diosa guardiana_ para la sede que la Congregación de la Sombra tenía en la Rama Asiática; para los visitantes, no era más que eso. Para los que vivían por allí, era o una malhumorada, satírica, impulsiva y burlona amiga, o una persona a la que procuraban no enfadar…, siempre y cuando quisiesen seguir con vida, claro.

Lo cierto es que Four era una persona difícil. Pelirroja, vestida siempre con trajes livianos, de ojos encendidos, con tatuajes verdes en el cuerpo y un carácter impredecible y fuerte. Todos los miembros que residían en la Rama Asiática respiraban tranquilos cuando se iba a echarse unas de sus, por suerte bastante frecuentes, siestas. Al contrario, tan pronto como despertaba se apartaban de su camino, sabiendo que éste la llevaría hacia una persona concreta.

A una persona especial, fácil de irritar y molestar. El juguete ideal para un holograma aburrido, ¿no?

Su camino la llevaba hacia Baku. Baku-Baku, como solía llamarle para hacerle rabiar.

El jefe de la Rama Asiática de la Congregación de la Sombra, un científico brillante, como habituaba a autodenominarse. Rubio, con una sonrisa especial, y una peculiar tendencia a que le salieran ronchas cuando se ponía nervioso. Esto sucedía bastante a menudo, con más frecuencia cuando se dedicaba a mirar las fotos que le había sacado a escondidas a Lenalee.

Four se ponía furiosa en aquellas ocasiones. Convertía sus brazos en armas, como hacía siempre que quería combatir, y cortaba todas las fotografías a trozos tan pequeños que resultaba imposible rehacerlas por mucho empeño que se pusiese en la tarea.

Seguramente, no le daría tanta rabia si no detectase las ronchas de emoción y nerviosismo en el rostro del jefe; eso era lo que más la sacaba de sus casillas.

Recordaba una sola vez que aquella reacción no hubiese sido por una estupidez. No la había visto, pero se la había contado Allen Walker, el mocoso exorcista maldito. Un chico peculiar, en su opinión, e interesante; y tenía que serlo por fuerza para que ella lo considerase.

Había sido justo antes de marcharse con el Arca de Noé a Japón, a Edo, a luchar junto con esos compañeros a los que tanto anhelaba.

_Four… Has hecho llorar a Baku_.

Nunca unas simples palabras la habían confundido y entristecido tanto a ella, que se suponía que era un holograma…, una diosa guardiana, fuerte, poderosa, pero sin sentimientos. Supuestamente. Mientras él luchaba como podía, ansiando volver a fundirse con su ahora neblinosa Inocencia, ella estaba tirada como una muñeca rota, llorando sin saber muy bien por qué. Baku había ido a buscarla, y, aunque sabía que era arriesgado y debería regañarlo y burlarse de que pusiese en peligro su vida por un ser que realmente no existía, había sido feliz por un momento. Feliz, porque él había llorado al saber que iba a perderla, y porque ella había hecho lo mismo al saber que le había hecho llorar. Y feliz porque Allen Walker volvió a sincronizarse con su Inocencia y ganó la batalla, de modo que los dos pudieron recuperarse.

Pero ¿por qué diablos pensaba y meditaba sobre aquello justo entonces?

Baku estaba sentado junto al ordenador, revisando algún informe, cuando ella apareció sorpresivamente detrás de él…, aunque no era exactamente "Four", o al menos no lo aparentaba.

* * *

-¡Baku-Baku! –le llamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja una voz femenina tras él.

Enfadado, pensando que se trataba _otra vez_ de Four, se volvió, y la sangre se le subió a las mejillas, haciéndole ruborizarse ante aquella visión. Empezaron a salirle ronchas y se maldijo mentalmente por no poder controlarlo.

Iba a decir algo, pero aquella persona que le había interrumpido se inclinó sobre él para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Un hilo de sangre empezó a deslizarse desde su nariz, sin remedio.

Le había dado un beso… ¡"Lenalee" le había dado un beso! Además, no iba con su típico uniforme de exorcista, sino que llevaba el liviano traje de…

Cayó en la cuenta de quién era en realidad mientras perdía el sentido, acalorado.

Four se alejaba riendo a grandes carcajadas que resonaban en los anchos pasillos, dejándolo allí.

Al fin y al cabo, Baku no sólo era la persona que más le importaba, también era su juguete preferido para las tardes aburridas.

* * *


	2. 2 Rosa

Hola de nuevo ^-^.

Pues sí, definitivamene, éste va a ser mi hilo para cuando se me ocurran One-shots. Si lo digo es porque ayer se me ocurrió otro que guarda, por cierto, bastante relación con la celebración de Sant Jordi (sí, me pongo pesadita, pero queda mono xD), aunque no pude escribirlo ayer y subirlo porque tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible.

Quiero agradecer a Yumiiekya que haya comentado. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado (a mí la pareja de Four y Baku siempre me pareció adorable *¬*), y ¡gracias por las galletas! *OO*

Ahora, dejo la ficha de presentación junto al correspondiente "Espero que os guste y dejéis muchos reviews ^o^", y sin más preámbulos, el One-shot.

**Pareja principal: **Allen Walker x Yû Kanda (Yullen).

**Tipo de fic: **One-shot.

**Argumento:** Allen y Kanda han sido enviados a buscar una Inocencia a la ciudad de Barcelona, en España, precisamente el día 23 de abril. Ellos no sabe lo que se celebra, ni lo que significa una rosa en ese día. ¿Y vosotros?

**Disclaimer: **Si D. Gray-Man fuera mío, yo dibujaría bien manga, y podría hacer el Yullen una realidad en vez de conformarme en verlo en fan-fics.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor, tan molesto y hostil como siempre.

Las Ramblas de Barcelona estaban excesivamente concurridas; gente de todas las nacionalidades posibles iba y venía en ambas direcciones, pero también se detenían en las paradas de libros, bloqueando el paso como una barrera infranqueable.

Sus miradas bastaban para apartar algunos, pero no a toda la multitud. Ardía en deseos de desenvainar su Mugen y deshacerse de todos ellos para que le dejasen en paz. Pero claro, _él _no le dejaría hacerlo.

Observó disimuladamente a su acompañante, un chico albino de apenas quince años, de hermosos ojos plateados y brazo izquierdo visiblemente deforme. ¿Por qué últimamente le tocaba ir con él a todas las misiones? ¿Es que tendría que asesinar a alguien para que comprendiesen que le gustaba ir solo? ¿Y por qué le habían tenido que enviar al sitio más repleto de gente que habían sido capaces de encontrar? Definitivamente…, tenía la suerte en su contra.

Se dio cuenta de cuánta razón había en la última frase cuando perdió de vista a Allen. La multitud debía haberlo arrastrado hacia otro lado.

Kanda soltó un bufido. Maldito crío… Él se lo había dejado claro. Si se perdía o le pasaba algo era su problema, y no pensaba responsabilizarse de ello.

Siguió andando por la amplia calle cuando una chica le salió al paso.

Era alta, delgada, pálida, de facciones agradables, ojos verde esmeralda y pelo castaño oscuro larguísimo, recogido en una coleta que le caía por la espalda. Llevaba un gran ramo de rosas en brazos, y las miraba con mimo, sonriendo ampliamente y sin apartar la vista de ellas.

Tal era su despiste que chocó con el malhumorado exorcista. Éste le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero la chica no se amedrentó.

-Vale que iba despistada, pero no hace falta mirarme como si planeases matarme –bufó.

-Tal vez lo haga.

-¿¡Eh!? –Nerviosa, agarró con más fuerza su ramo, y entonces se le ocurrió algo-. ¡Ya sé! Mira, psicópata, tú no me haces nada y yo te regalo una rosa. ¿Hay trato? –Le miró con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¿Y para qué la querría yo? –suspiró él, exasperado, mirando nerviosamente hacia todos los lados.

Si Allen estuviera allí, sería él el que estaría en esa situación. Siempre llamaba mucho la atención.

-¿Eh? ¿No sabes qué día es hoy? –exclamó, sorprendida.

-No –Cortante y borde, como siempre. Si hubiese mentido se habría librado antes de ella.

-¡Hoy es el día del libro, Sant Jordi! Se regalan rosas a las personas que te importan por una leyenda, según la cual el caballero Sant Jordi venció a un dragón para salvar a la princesa, y de su sangre salieron rosas. Y también se regalan y compran libros, por eso hay un montón de paradas y las calles están tan llenas –explicó alegremente.

Kanda continuó mirándola con indiferencia, y ella suspiró con resignación.

-Podrías agradecer las buenas intenciones de la gente –le masculló, y le obligó a coger una rosa. Comenzó a alejarse, pese que él la miraba extrañado-. Quédatela y dásela a alguien que consideres importante. Antes parecía que buscabas a alguien, tal vez te importe y todo –sonrió, burlona.

Cuando la joven del ramo ya se hubo perdido entre la multitud, Allen apareció, jadeando.

-Siento haberme ido, Kanda. Se me llevó la gente –se disculpó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Cht. No das más que problemas, idiota. Vamos –le espetó el japonés, echando a andar de nuevo.

Allen asintió. Caminaron un rato más por la concurrida calle. El albino miraba disimuladamente a Kanda.

-¿Qué miras, Moyashi? –le preguntó éste de malos modos.

-Kanda… ¿y esa rosa? –inquirió el menor.

El mayor maldijo en voz baja. Sabía que tendría que habérsela devuelto a aquella chica.

Decidido a acallar cualquier posible pregunta futura, se la dio a Allen bruscamente, sin siquiera mirarlo y sin parar de caminar. Él, sin embargo, sí se quedó quieto, mirando la flor sin poder creer lo que sucedía. ¿¡Kanda estaba regalándole una flor!?

-Kanda, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño pero cogiendo bien fuerte la flor.

-No, resulta que me ha tocado ir de misión con un pesado Moyashi que me pone dolor de cabeza –le dijo agriamente.

Allen iba a contestar, pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Miró la rosa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Gracias, Kanda –le dijo amable y tímidamente.

-Cht.

Yû dio gracias a Dios de que el niño se lo hubiese tomado como un simple regalo y que desconociese que, allí, en el 23 de abril, las rosas rojas se daban a las personas que nos importan.

* * *

**Otros: **(lo pongo al final porque podría ser un poco spoiler).

-Me parece que ya lo dije ayer. El 23 de abril se celebra el día del libro y los derechos de autor, como conmemoración por la muerte de Miguel de Cervantes y William Shakespeare. Además, es San Jorge, Sant Jordi en Cataluña. Las Ramblas de Barcelona están atestadas de gente, como en la historia, de paraditas de libros y puestos donde venden rosas y gente que pasea con algunas en la mano...

-Voy a contar bien la leyenda, por si a alguien le interesa. A ver...

Resulta que muuuucho tiempo había un dragón que disfrutaba comiendo gente y todo eso. El rey de un país decidió que iría dándole gente de la ciudad donde vivía, pero, como no encontraba justo que solamente sus súbditos pudiesen correr la horrible fortuna de ser nombrados el sacrificio para que el dragón dejase en paz el pueblo, él, su mujer y su hija también participaron en el _sorteo_ que hacían. Fueron perdiendo gente, y un día le llegó el turno a la princesa. El rey no sabía qué hacer, no quería sacrificarla, pero ella dijo que, si era por el bien de su pueblo, lo haría. La llevaron frente a la cueva del dragón y la ataron con cadenas a una gran roca, y la dejaron sola en espera de la muerte. Pero entonces, cuando el dragón hubo despertado y se disponía a devorarla, llegó el caballero Sant Jordi, que había sido avisado por los habitantes del pueblo. Venció al dragón y, cuando su sangre se derramó por el suelo, de éste comenzaron a crecer rosas rojas, como misma sangre. Sant Jordi le ofreció una a la princesa...

Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices xD. ¿A que tengo algo de cuentacuentos? XDD

Nada, espero que os guste ^^.


End file.
